Surgical drapes are widely used during medical procedures and have gradually evolved over the years following the recognition that certain pathological agents posed a health threat to operating room personnel. As a result, surgical drapes which provide a sterile barrier between the non-sterile patient and the sterile operating room personnel and instruments were considered desirable.
Originally, a polycotton fabric which is a blend of polyester and cotton was used as the fabric of choice for surgical drapes. The one major drawback to this material was its lack of impermeability. In order to minimize the potential problems, a number of layers were used which did provide a certain minimal degree of protection. However, the required thickness as well as the high cost of sterilizing with the attendant wear and tear was recognized.
Subsequently, disposable surgical drapes were proposed in the art and they offered the advantage of impermeability. These disposable drapes became extremely popular and although the cost is substantial, the benefit of the impermeable barrier has been considered sufficiently important that their continued use has prevailed.
A disadvantage of the disposable surgical drape is the "slippery" finish on the surface. Typically, any liquid on the upper layer is permitted to move to pockets or the like which are formed at the edges of the drape. The drape is generally recognized 25 being deficient in that the slippery top surface is of a nature such that materials such as operating room instruments can not be placed thereon. Similarly, the bottom surface can be slippery thus permitting movement of the drape.